


Syo's Merch & Music brings us closer

by sever77



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Idol Merch, M/M, Musical Instruments, bonds of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: Two shorts prompted by UtaPriSonicFan147's comment, spurring me into writing more!part 1: Otoya gets caught in his attraction to Syo, STARISH covers for himpart 2: Otoya and Syo bond over instrumental music[“Not really,” Tokiya reasoned, “we just need all of us to do it. I’ll get caught at Hijirikawa’s, if you…?”“I’ll watch Quartet Night!” Cecil volunteered.Nanami clapped her hands, “We can make it a promotion! Quick thinking Tokiya!”][“Hey, play your guitar for me.” Syo asked at four in the morning. “Please.”Otoya wiggled out of bed and got his acoustic. He tuned it while Syo watched, an odd touch to brush Otoya’s hair, or feel his arm, or anything to be connected.]
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Syo's Merch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UtaPriSonicFan147](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPriSonicFan147/gifts).



“Don’t you get bothered by some of this merch?” Otoya asked. “Underwear in your pink?”

Syo adjusted himself in his chair.

“I figured, if I have all this Hyuga Ryuya merch, I should let someone do the same for me.”

-

Otoya applied his 1000% Manly Prince lip balm, blushing a little as he thought of Syo.

-

“Ah, I’ve been caught.” Otoya said, gesturing to the T.V.

Otoya was cheering Syo on in his solo set, in a hat and coat disguise. His hat was dislodged quite by accident and he glanced in the direction of the news camera before putting it back on.

“Ahhh, it’s so embarrassing!”

“Not really,” Tokiya reasoned, “we just need all of us to do it. I’ll get caught at Hijirikawa’s, if you…?”

“I’ll watch Quartet Night!” Cecil volunteered.

Nanami clapped her hands, “We can make it a promotion! Quick thinking Tokiya!”

“Everyone…” Otoya said, eyes welling up with tears.

Ren clasped him on the shoulder. “We’re expecting you to talk with him.”

-

Syo was in several worlds at once. The media wanted a statement, his nail polish was chipping, he needed to order more rosin for his violin strings, and Otoya wanted to talk.

They met in the lounge. Sitting across from each other. Waiting for the other to start a conversation.

“Tokiya thinks we can make it a promotion. ‘Spot STARISH in the audience’, or ‘even STARISH listen to themselves’, but that line sounds self-centred.” Otoya thought hard, feeling Syo watching.

“I…” Syo started, choosing his words carefully, “I’ve got merch, supporting you.”

Otoya could feel his face heating up.

“Your style is always honest.” Syo said.

Otoya stared at a pattern on his jeans while his mind worked overtime.

“And if you didn’t act like a creep to watch my lives…no, that doesn’t change it. Anyway, don’t cause problems by doing that in public.”

Otoya glanced at his face. Syo was looking at a spot on the chandelier.

“Hey, move into my room.” Syo offered. “It’s nice to have some positive influence around.”

The coffee table would end up scratched where Otoya leaped across to hug Syo.


	2. Music brings us closer

“Hey, play your guitar for me.” Syo asked at four in the morning. “Please.”

Otoya wiggled out of bed and got his acoustic. He tuned it while Syo watched, an odd touch to brush Otoya’s hair, or feel his arm, or anything to be connected.

He started with chords and strumming. Syo closed his eyes as his fantasies took over, letting himself be carried by a thought.

“You know music can influence things beyond surface emotion, right?” Syo asked.

Otoya grinned, as sleepy as he was, “Nanami told me so.”

He started a nonsense song, lyrics made up just then.

“Syo’s in bed with me, my cute friend’s in bed with me, jamming in the night, no fight to be had~”

Syo was asleep soon enough. Otoya kept playing, humming and harmonising to make sure Syo slept well. Soon enough, dawn arrived and it was time to get up.

-

Syo practised his violin solo set in a soundproof room. Otoya was there with him, taking a stretch break from his own work. His electric guitar was neat against the back wall, to be played after Syo’s session. Syo’s sheet music took some getting used to. The key signature kept changing, it wasn’t really his brand at all, but he was determined to learn! It would give him a wider skill set and another demographic of fans and something else Ai had said that he couldn’t remember.

Otoya came up behind him and rubbed his shoulder, where he’d been resting the violin.

“Good work today?”

“There’s more to do, but I want to try something else.”

Syo put the sheet music away, turned to face Otoya, and started a joyful song. Major chords with the bow bouncing off the strings in places. And the bridge used his voice rather than the instrument. He took a swig of water and finished with rapid bowing.

Otoya applauded heartily.

“Was that a different composer?”

Syo blushed and gently placed his violin in its case.

“That was mine.”

Otoya stood with his mouth open.

“Composed, refined, performed, I just haven’t written it down.”

Otoya hugged him then and there. He glanced around the room and gave a wet kiss on Syo’s cheek.

“Thanks.” Syo said, grinning.


End file.
